fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sop (Hop's Father)
Summary Sop was a firstborn son in a powerful and notable lineage of noble Hops on Karrots. Sop, originally known as Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer, was a prodigy and the most notable & important member of his kind, aside form his more successful son. Much, much faster and smarter than other rabbits by default, he was considered a genetic godsend. Through his gift and hard work, he became the most powerful being of his kind, barring absolutely nothing else in the omniverse. However, after his time as a soldier and student, he dedicated his time to the ideologies of his race. The overwhelmingly large Sopipsism, once an ancient belief system based on rabbit gods, now converted into a historical and philosophical ideology based on improving themselves. Sop went as far as dedicating himself entirely to the religion. At some point, a climax period occurred. Sop began to feel intensely happy, and glowed brightly, and became more and more luminous. He became so bright that the light emanating engulfed the universe. Before anyone could understand what was happening, the light, and Sop dissipated, but a faint outline of him had glowed in the sky, and stayed there until dusk. All other member of his planet came to know this as Sop's Ascension, and they saw this as a new period in history. The universe greatly expanded, Hop's physically became more fluffy, immortal, and had limitless power now. No end to their stamina or speed, rivaling light on the ground, and surpassing it in space. All the while Sop had become one with the higher realm of existence... Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least 7-B', possibly '''4-C | Unknown', possibly High 2-A Name: '''Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer The First, Sop (Hop Senior/Superior Hop), The Sopfather '''Origin: '''Hoppism ARG '''Gender: '''Male (by technicality, referred as a father figure after Hop was created) '''Age: Several hundred billion years old Classification: Stuffed Animal, Divine Being (post-ascension) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Speed Strength and Intelligence, Immortality (Type 5), masterful combat skills Attack Potency: At least City level, rumored to be Star level '''(ancient texts list him as casually destroying cities and establishments meant to withstand weapons of mass destruction, rumored in The Book of Hoalmims to have absorb a star and use it's full power to wipe out an entire armada during Hop's expansion) | Unknown (he is not understood in any feasible way), possibly '''High-Multiversal (the Hop species have research to suggest he is 5-dimensional) Speed: Relativistic+ '''(could traverse Earth sized planets several times in a second, as well as nearly rival light) | '''Omnipresent (believed to be part of all time and space across all universes and timelines) Lifting Strength: Unknown '(before his ascension all Hops functioned differently) 'Striking Strength: Class PJ, maybe Class XTJ | Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Not Quantifiable (as a stuffed animal he does not use a normal source of energy) Range: '''Physically, half a meter | Unknown '''Intelligence: Gifted (extremely well versed in various sciences, fighting styles, history and religion) | Likely Nigh-Omniscient '''(gifted by The Fluff) '''Weaknesses: '''In his mortal form, he used to focus every situation and put it in terms of his ideology, rather than at face value, leading him to over or underestimate his enemies in fights '''Key: Pre-Ascension | Post-Ascension Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Speedsters Category:SoyHop's Pages Category:Stuffed Animals Category:Martial Artists Category:Logic Users